ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Square
Love Square is twelfth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl and Ester are seen watching a soap opera in her apartment. Carl yawns. "Do we have to watch thi..." "Yes." Ester interrupts. Carl looks at the Xtratrix. "It's 8 PM! Football game is on Channel 9! Canada Vs. Italia!" Ester looks annoyingly at Carl. "What?" Carl says. "You'd rather watch some stupid game than be with your girlfriend?" Ester and Carl stand up in a conflict. Carl doubts. Ester sighs. "Get out of my apartment." Ester points at the door. "But..." Carl tries to explain. "GET OUT!" Ester literally throws Carl out of her apartment, almost breaking the doors. Carl lies on the floor. "And don't come back!" Ester hits the doors and locks them. "Great move, Charlie Raphael Shennyson." Carl talks to himself. Later, somewhere at 8:05 PM, Carl enters the team's house. "Dude, it already began!" Reda turns around to see Carl, and so does GCB. GCB and Reda notice Carl's long face. "What's the problem, bro? Girl problems? On a night before Valentine's Day?" Reda smiles. "What?! No, of course-no...yes." Carl frowns. Clover enters the team's house like a tornado. "Woah, you broke the door!" Carl frowns. "I can't believe him!" Clover walks upstairs. "What, who, where, why, when." Carl confuses. "David broke up with me! On a night before Valentine's Day!" Clover says. "Oh my God, i said the same thing a minute ago." Reda humoristically says from the background. "Go on?" "I don't have a date for tommorow's Valentine dance!" Clover says and sees Carl has a same face she had. "What's up with you?" "Ester and I broke up aswell." Carl frowns. Carl and Clover doubtly look at each other, face-to-face. -THEME SONG- Later next day, Carl is talking to his dad on the phone. From another angle, we see Damian talking on the phone. "I know it feels hard for you, Carl. But trust me. You and your girlfriend will get together again. By the way, you never told me you had a girlfriend before!" "Yeah dad, but..." Carl tries to say but Damian interrupts. "Just keep it calm. Everything will be alright." Damian says through the phone. "Gimme a break, will 'ya..." Carl hangs up the phone. GCB suddenly falls down from the stairs. "Ow..ow.ow." "You aren't used to walking yet?" Carl says humoristically. "Very funny." GCB turns into Stinkfly and flies down the stairs, then reverts. Carl sadly looks at Ester's picture he is holding. "You okay?" GCB worries and comes closer to Carl. "Yeah. I guess." Carl says. Clover rampages in the team's house and literally breaks the door. "Take it easy with the doors!" Carl facepalms. "What is it now?" "David. He..." Clover tries to say, but Carl interrupts. "We know, you broke up with him." Carl crosses his arms and turns on the TV. "And do you also know he's dating Ester?" Clover smiles. Carl turns off the TV. "HE WHAT?!" Clover sees Carl's face going completely red, as in being mad. "I just saw them having a date at the mall!" Carl transforms. "Stitchbolt oughta give him what he needs!" "Carl, no! Even though i'm through with him, there's no way i'm letting you..." Clover tries to say, but Stitchbolt shocks her and she faints. Stitchbolt runs out of the house. Reda walks in. He sighs. "What is he up to now?" "Dunno?" GCB runs after Stitchbolt. Later, Mall, 10:00 PM Stitchbolt hides around the corner. GCB walks right behind Stitchbolt and pinches him. "Aagh!" Stitchbolt turns around. "Oh, no! No, you don't!" Stitchbolt grabs GCB and starts shocking him, then throws him on the ground, while everyone looks around. "Carl 10? He's a bad guy? On Valentine's Day?" The crowd horrifies. "Wha-no...It's not a day to show care for EVERYONE, it's lovebirds day!" Stitchbolt says. TV reporters run to Stitchbolt, crowding him. "Carl Shennyson, is it true that you wanted to kill this young man?" One of the TV reporters say. "Look, i have some private problems, so just...just..." Stitchbolt releases a strong sphere of electricity around him and then propulses in the air, leaving the crowd pushed. Later, Ester is seen walking through the street, alone. Carl is seen looking through the bushes and then hides behind them. "Please, give me something un-noticing!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix and the transformation noise confuses Ester. "What was that...Oh well!" Ester keeps walking. Pwnfist is seen behind the bushes. "Reeeeeeeally un-noticing." Pwnfist looks out the bushes, and suddenly sees Ester's behind. His eye rings shrink and so do his eyes. "Why Pwnfist, Xtratrix? Oh why, why Pwnfist?!" Reda comes out of the house and notices something moving in the bushes. "Carl?" Pwnfist stands up. "Eh?" Reda facepalms. "Stop spying on her!" "Sssh! She might hear you." Pwnfist comes closer to Reda. "I don't care." Reda walks in the house. "That was close." Pwnfist says. "What was close?" Ester's voice is heard from behind. Pwnfist sweats and turns around. "Hi Ester! What's u..." Ester punches Pwnfist in the air, while he makes a anime face expression, including a nosebleed. "Eeegh..." Pwnfist reverts. "Pervert." Ester leaves. "Carl!" GCB, Reda and Clover surround Carl. Suddenly, a scream is heard, and Ester runs through the street, and Dr.Frank chases her. "Frank?" Carl goes conscious. "It's your time, loveboy. Go save your love!" Clover says. "Yes." Carl dials on the Xtratrix. "Now i really need DiggiKkop, please!" Carl transforms into Frankenstrike. "I hate you, Xtratrix." "Atleast you'll shock Frank's brains out." Clover says. Frankenstrike smiles. Later, Ester finds her in a dead end. "Great, dead end." Ester says. "Tell me, where is Shennyson?!" Dr.Frank aims his electrical gun at Ester. "I told you! We're through." Ester crossess her arms. "Then, you won't mind if i kill you." Frank smiles. Frankenstrike falls in front of Frank. "Over my dead..." Frankenstrike's Xtratrix glows red and he reverts. "...body?" "I have no problem with that." Dr.Frank shoots electricity at Carl. Xtratrix turns Emergency mode. "F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fu..." Carl slaps the Xtratrix with only small bit of strength left. "What." Dr.Frank shocks. "NOT YOU AGAIN!" "Why Slenderfreak, Xtratrix." Slenderfreak says. "Hehe." Dr.Frank switches his gun to light ray mode. "Prepare to get toasted, ghost!" "What." Slenderfreak says. Frank blasts a light ray at Slenderfreak. "Ah! The light! It buuuurns!" Slenderfreak says in pain. Frank stops the blast. Slenderfreak's eyes turn pink and he possesses Dr.Frank. "WHAT...IS....HAPPENI..." Frank horrifies but gets unposessed very quickly. Slenderfreak rolls out of Frank and reverts to Carl. Frank escapes in fear. Carl faints. Later, Team's house, 5:45 PM "Ugh..." Carl wakes up. "Where am i? Oh no...WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Carl horrifies. "It's 5:45. Valentine's Day dance starts in 10 minutes." Clover reminds. "Oh." Carl runs to his room, then runs to the bathroom. "Suit ready, braveness at the last. Now for my powerup. But first, manliness." Carl opens a cupboard, takes a deodorant, then takes a can of Pepsi and puts it in his pocket. "You ready back there?" GCB says, already suited, along with Clover and Reda. Carl slams the door open. "Ready." Later, we see the gym decorated. "We will now let everyone express their feelings for their Valentine's!" A professor says. "I have no Valentine's..." Carl says and looks at Ester and David dancing. Clover notices Carl. "Hey Carl..." Clover whispers something to Carl. "That could work, if we weren't cousins..." Carl says. "Good point." Clover says. Music starts. Dr.Frank suddenly breaks inside the gym and everyone horrifies. "Carl Shennyson!" "Atleast i can fight now." Carl stands up and slaps the Xtratrix, leading to an epic transformation. Carl's suit disappears and chest grow, his skin turns grey, he grows ultra muscular and gains cuffs, he gains a black and green suit. His skin turns stone. Xtratrix breaks through his left chest. "No. Way!" Clover jawdrops. "Stoner? Oh yeah! STONER!" Stoner grabs a table and throws it at Frank. "That's the best you can do?" Frank says and releases missiles from his gloves. Stoner gravitates the missiles. "No." Stoner reverts the gravity to aim the missiles to Frank, hurting him. "This is." Frank grabs his shoulder. "UGH!" Frank takes his magnetic disk and activates it, then throws it at Stoner. "So?" Stoner tries to use his gravity powers, but instead launches himself out of the gym. "Oh no you don't!" Reda transforms into Shocksquatch and brutally shocks Frank. "GCB! Help Carl get off the magnetic disk, i'll deal with Frank!" GCB transforms into Upgrade. "How about i upgrade it?" Upgrade runs to Stoner and upgrades the disk, breaking it. Stoner's gravity turns normal. "Yes! Thanks!" Stoner gravitates half of the gym roof up. "AAH!" The students horrify. "Reda, GCB, everybody else, move away!" Stoner throws the roof at the Frank, also collapsing a wall of the gym. Frank throws the roof away. He notices Ester isn't running, then grabs her for her neck, and aims a gun at her. "The Xtratrix, or your girlfriend is dead." "Hey! Let me go!" Ester tries to escape. Stoner runs to Frank and they look face to face. "So?" Frank says. "I'm thinking." Stoner says and sees a piece of electrified glass, then gravitates it and stabs it into Frank's shoulder. "AAAGH!" Frank lets Ester go, then electrifies and drops his gun. "And for the final touch..." Stoner slaps his Xtratrix and only appearance changes, Xtratrix stays on the same place. "LoveMeLot!" Frank pulls out the glass shard, leaving a bit of blood on his shoulder. "Game...Set...LOVE!" LoveMeLot fires love rays at Frank and he faints. "Or hate." Frank implodes in lots of smoke, and disappears. Ester jumps in LoveMeLot's armful. "We're soulmates?" LoveMeLot asks. "We're soulmates." Ester confirms and gets down. LoveMeLot reverts. "Here's your present, Happy Valentine's Day!" Carl hands Ester a box of chocolates. "Aww, thanks! I didn't get you anything special, but i hope this will do." Ester says and she and Carl kiss. "And there's the happy ending we wanted to hear." Shocksquatch crosses his arms and smiles. "Let's go, before they accuse us for gym destroyment." Ester says. "Omg. Agreed." Carl says. The team runs into the moon, while the moon turns heart shaped. End. Characters *Carl *Reda *GCB *Clover *Damian *David(first appearance) Villains *Dr.Frank Aliens Used By Carl *Stitchbolt *Pwnfist(accidental transformation) *Frankenstrike(accidentally, chosen alien was DiggiKkop) *Slenderfreak *Stoner(first reappearance) *LoveMeLot(first appearance) By Reda *Shocksquatch By GCB *Upgrade Errors *LoveMeLot is a brand new alien to Carl 10 Franchise, but it seemed like Carl knew for him. Category:Episodes